mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nijikaku
300px |Download=Official Page Mirror |Creator=Various |Date= 8/18/2016|Caption = Title Screen}} Nijikaku is a community project by users of Futaba Channel (also known as 2chan). The main motif is creating M.U.G.E.N characters and stages based on Japanese internet and image board memes. It's the source of various known characters, like the OS-Tans, Takakazu Abe and Misery. Details Most of the characters from the project come with the following layout: X = Weak/Quick Attack Y = Strong/Heavy Attack Z = Normally does nothing, some characters use it as a utility button A = Special Attack (Most characters only use this button for supers) B = Grab Attack C = Normally does nothing, some characters use it as a utility button Conversion patch by SSB65 here:http://www.mediafire.com/download/096i22v22dgab20/common1.cns The game's roster: Characters *' ' (unknown) *Alpaca *CV Wakamoto *Godman *Itachi Uchiha *Konata Izumi *Munch *Sagawa *Shinocchi *Suigintou *Simonkin 2005 *Simonkin 2006 *Simonkin 2007 *Spelunker *Spelunker Sensei *Takobue *Waha *Think *Kabegami Troubleshooting Exporting Characters from Nijikaku to a normal M.U.G.E.N. cause some glitches to the characters because some features related to the original project (Like gender exclusive behavior to certain moves and winquotes) and since the original MUGEN doesn't support that feature without heavily modding the characters this means some levels of incompatibility. Doubled Characters Most if not all Doubled Characters can be simply solved by the next steps: 1 - Download the main project file at this place (it's generaly the file around 80Mb) 2 - Open it with a decompression program and go into the data folder and decompress the common1.cns file 3 - Open the file with a text editor and edit the following lines: - trigger1 = enemy,authorname = "woman" - trigger1 = enemy,authorname = "man" Change then into trigger1 = 1 Now you only need to save the file, copy and paste it on the folder of the character P.S.: Never replace MUGEN common1.cns with this one, or else all your characters will glitch, place or replace the file into the character folder itself. Winquote Lock This one is a little more complicated, but not very hard, and fix most of the other problems. 1 - Open the character .CNS files with a text editor and search for a state called system, then comment all the lines of the state with ";" before the line. Sample Original: "system;虹格独自システム用ヘルパー type = helper trigger1 = NumHelper(100000) = 0 trigger1 = NumPartner = 0 trigger1 = enemy,NumPartner = 0 name = "systemhelper" id = 100000 pos = 0,0 postype = p1 stateno = 100000 helpertype = normal ownpal = 1 keyctrl = 0" Edited: "system;虹格独自システム用ヘルパー type = null;helper trigger1 = NumHelper(100000) = 0 trigger1 = NumPartner = 0 trigger1 = enemy,NumPartner = 0 name = "systemhelper" id = 100000 pos = 0,0 postype = p1 stateno = 100000 helpertype = normal ownpal = 1 keyctrl = 0" Do this for every occurrence into the .CNS files and .CMD for some characters (generally this occurs into the -2 and -3 states) Strange Palette This one is very simple, and require very little effort, in case the character is having a odd color scheme, like the lack of a palette, it's just a problem with the .DEF of some characters that lack a first batch of palettes, you only need open the .DEF and rename the palette numbers to a normal crescent order starting from 1. Sample Original: pal4 = Sample1.act pal5 = Sample2.act pal6 = Sample3.act pal7 = Sample4.act Edited: pal1 = Sample1.act pal2 = Sample2.act pal3 = Sample3.act pal4 = Sample4.act Major Debug Flood After you remove the system helper you will get major Debug flood on some characters to fix this change this: -1, AIƒXƒCƒbƒ` type = VarSet triggerall = var(59) >= -1 triggerall = helper(100000),var(50) = 1 triggerall = roundstate = 1,2 trigger1 = (command="cpu1")||(command="cpu2") insert more triggers with AI commands here for different characters var(59) = 1 to this: -1, AIƒXƒCƒbƒ` type = VarSet triggerall = var(59) >= -1 triggerall = var(50) = 1 triggerall = roundstate = 1,2 trigger1 = (command="cpu1")||(command="cpu2") insert more triggers with AI commands here for different characters var(59) = 1 Last Resort Even with the methods above, some characters will still have some glitches (Visbou and Abe for example), this can be fixed by downloading their replacement files from this site(After opening the page, refresh it, the server of the site doesn't accept redirects). You must find the character page and download the file from a the link with MUGEN written on it. Then replace the files on the character folder with the files from the compressed file you downloaded. Category:Full Games